Olivia's Visite
by ciscokid
Summary: Takes Place after Olivia leaves Cragen's Office In 'Underbelly'


This Takes Place Right After Olivia leaves the Captains Office after Talking to Him in The Episode 'Underbelly'. It's a One-shot…I Think.

I don't own 'em. Do you think if I did I would be writing on a fan fiction site.

As she walked out of Captain Cragen's office closing the door behind her. Olivia can't help but keep going back to the interaction she had with Dani, She couldn't help but think Dani thought of her as a victim just by the way she had talked to her.

And the image of Elliot and Dani, They looked so comfortable together like they had been partners as long as she and Elliot had. It was hard to fathom how he could become so close to someone else so fast.

She didn't intended to see anyone else from the unit, but before Olivia could take a single step toward the elevator she heard a familiar voice that called her name. As she turned around she looked over to see John walking toward her.

"Hey Olivia you're back." Munch said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey John How's it going?" she said with a slight smile.

"Good, How long have you been back in town?" he asked.

"Couple of days." Olivia said almost in a whisper.

"So you'll probably be back to work soon?" Munch said with a sort of hope in his voice.

"Um…Actually I was just telling The Captain that I wasn't ready to come back yet." Olivia said knowing it was a complete lie. She was ready to get back to work the second she walked through the squad room door, but after watching Elliot and Dani interact through the captains office window she was a little reluctant to get back to work.

"Oh…That understandable you probably want to get acclimated to the city again before you come back to work?" Munch said in an understanding yet disappointed voice.

"Yeah I've been away from the city way to long." Olivia said with a sigh. "It's nice to just take in the sights and smells of the city again." After a moment of hesitation Olivia continued. "So what's been going on around here while I was gone?"

"Not much…Um." Munch hesitated not knowing if he should continue.

"I met Elliot's new partner, she seems nice." she said trying to get Munch to continue with what she knew he wanted to say.

"Oh detective Beck yeah she's alright" he said not very convincing.

"So you don't care for her much either then." Olivia said with a chuckle.

"That's the understatement of the century." Munch said matter-of-factly.

"How does everyone else get along with her?" she said mostly asking about Elliot.

"Most of us just try to put up with her and hope that she wouldn't be able to handle the job and will eventually quit or she'll be asked to leave."

"…And the rest of US?" Olivia said emphasizing "US".

Munch knew exactly who she was referring to and so he continued with his Beck bashing.

"The rest are so blind to her siren song that they don't know weather they are coming or going most of the time." he said glancing in the direction of said person's desk.

"So you're just gonna wait until she realizes she can't handle the job and eventually decides to quit?" Olivia asked a little defeated.

"I guess so because everything that we've come up with to get rid of her is either to complicate or not complicated enough so she probably wouldn't end up getting the hint anyway. But speaking of Elliot he really misses you a lot." Munch said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh…did he tell you that?" she asked curiously.

"He didn't actually say it but you can just tell he's miserable without you as a partner." Munch said reassuringly.

"But I thought you said that he was getting friendly with Dani." Olivia said using air quotes around the word 'Friendly'.

"I did but that's just because you were gone and he was looking for someone to replace you, as if that where even remotely possible because no one ever could." Munch said as he lightly squeezed Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia looked at Munch and smile bashfully at him as he just smiled back at her.

"Thanks Munch at least there's one person that wants me here. I was beginning to think that I wasn't wanted here anymore." she said not looking him in the eye.

"Come on Olivia you know he and the rest of us want you here and as soon as he sees you, he's going to run into your arms and forget all about HER." he said emphasizing "HER."

As soon as Munch was finished with his statement a huge grin appeared on Olivia face. He knew what that meant, she had a plan. That was one of the many things he liked about Olivia she was always the one to come up with the best plans.

"Oh My God, Munch you're brilliant!" she said with wide eyes and an excited grin as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I've been told that but in this case I have to ask, why?" he said some what confused.

"You just gave me a great idea on how we can kill to birds with one stone." Olivia said with mischievous smile on her face.

"And we are going to do that how?" Munch asked a little intrigued now.

"Well if Elliot misses me as much as you say he does then that's how you're going to get rid of Dani and I'll get my partner back all at the same time."

"And again I ask you we're going to do that how?" he said repeating his prior question.

"By playing on his weakness for me." Olivia said with a sweet smile.

"So what's your plan?" Munch said not wanting to wait any longer to hear it.

Olivia paused for moment thinking. "Well first you need to have Fin get Dani out of the squad room without Elliot seeing and then you have to get Elliot to the roof." she said beginning to explain her plan.

"How would you like me to do that?" he said somewhat confused.

"Tell him the captain wants to see him on the roof and make sure he doesn't see the captain in his office, when he heads to the roof text me to let me know that he on his way up. When Elliot get up there instead of the captain stand on the roof, surprise, surprise it will be me." Olivia said animatedly motioning with her hands.

"What do I do about Beck?" Munch asked hoping she would continue.

"Make sure that Fin keeps her out of the squad for about twenty minutes after Elliot goes to the roof that should give me enough time to work my magic. Make sure Dani thinks that I left. Then tell her that Elliot wants to see her on the roof and then send me another text message telling me she's on the way up and I'll take it from there."

"Did I tell you how happy I am to have to back?" Munch said with a big grin.

"I know…now let's get the show in the road." she said heading toward the roof.

A few minutes later Olivia was on the roof, and the plan was in motion. She was standing there leaning against the rail thinking about what it would be to see Elliot after being gone so long. '_Would he be mad at me for leaving without saying Good-bye_?' _'Would he even care that I'm back?' _Olivia sighed. She couldn't think about that right now she had to get her partner back first and deal with the rest later.

Just then her phone started to vibrate. She was getting a text message from John. She opened her phone and read the message…_On His Way Up!_ She closed her phone and put it in the front pocket of her jeans. She let out a deep breathe she was holding. '_No turning back now.' _Olivia thought to herself. Just then she hears the door to the roof opening and out of the corner of her eye Elliot appeared.

"Cap you up here?" he said looking around for Captain Cragen, but to his surprise he didn't find his boss standing there it was his partner, his friend, it was Olivia.

He hesitated for a moment, she was supposed to be undercover with the F.B.I., what was she doing back in New York? He would have to ask her that question later. Right now he just wanted to look at her and take in the beautiful woman standing before him, the woman that he had missed for weeks.

He watched her now longer brown hair blowing in the breeze and the way her stunning mocha eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She was so gorgeous he didn't want to take his eyes off of her, but at the same time he wanted to rush over to her and hold her in his arms and never let her go.

She didn't move at all she just stared out to the New York skyline not wanting him to realize she know he was there. Olivia didn't have to look in his direction to know Elliot was there, they were partners after all. She could feel his presents even before she hear a sound. Only when Olivia heard him call her nickname softly that only he calls her did she turn and look in his direction.

"Liv?" he said with surprise in his voice and walking slowly over to her just staring.

"Hey, El." she said with small smile. Without thinking Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "Well that not the welcome that I expected but I'll take it." she said with a surprised look in her face after reluctantly breaking the hug. Olivia was hoping that was how he would react but she wasn't expecting it.

After a moment Elliot took a step back but still held onto Olivia's waist. "I've missed you so much, Liv." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"I've missed you too, El. How've you been?" she said honestly.

"Good…But I'm much better now that you're here. What about you, how have you been?" Elliot said still holding onto her.

"After getting a homecoming like this I can't complain." Olivia said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"So…When did you get back?" Elliot said on looking her in the eye. He was somewhat dreading the answer he hope it hadn't to long.

"Just a couple days ago. I wanted to get settled before I let everyone know that I was back in town." Olivia said wanting to explain why she hadn't come to see him sooner.

"So I guess you'll be coming a back to work tomorrow then?" he said with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Um…actually I was talking to The Captain awhile ago and I was just telling him I wasn't ready to come back just yet." she said seeing the disappointment in his eyes, she continued. "And he was telling me that he didn't have room for me anyway," Olivia said wanting him to know it wasn't entirely her decision not to come back to work. "So I guess I'll just have to wait until he has a spot for me before I come back." she finished wanting to blame the really reason that there was no room, but she didn't want to seem like bitch.

"So what are you gonna do until he makes room for you?" Elliot asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I can catch up on some sleep or read a book or something." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's doesn't sound like much fun to me." he said slightly smiling.

"If you have something better in mind then I'd definitely like to hear it." Olivia shout back.

"Well I could come over tomorrow and show you if you want?" Elliot said moving a little closer to her.

"I think that would be okay…maybe after work. I'll order takeout and we can catch up with what I've missed." She said nonchalantly, she really wanted him to come to her place and hangout like they use to do.

"Okay…But how about instead of takeout I make you dinner." he said with a glimmer in his eye.

Olivia didn't get a chance to answer. Just then her phone began to vibrate again and she knew what that meant Dani was on her way up to the roof.

"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?" Elliot said with a mischievous smile. Olivia just smile and after a second her eye began to blink rapidly and she rubbed it with her finger.

"Are you alright Olivia?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think I must have something in my eye." she said still rubbing her eye.

"Here let me take a look at that." he said as he move his face closer to hers, placing his hands on her cheeks, tipping her head back slightly and to the side so he could get a better look at the situation.

At that same moment Dani came walking up to the roof. She looked around trying to find Elliot, as she turn the corner Dani could see him but he wasn't alone, he was kissing the woman that she had talked to down in the squad room earlier.

She stayed here for a moment thinking that he would see her. Just then Elliot and the woman broke the kiss and were now hugging. Dani could see the woman's lips saying something and know exactly what it was. She said 'I love you too, El.'All Dani wanted to do at that moment was get off that roof as fast as she could before either one of them saw her and that's precisely what she did. She briskly walking back down to the squad room and to 'her' desk as if nothing had happened. She just hoped the woman with Elliot didn't see her on the roof.

However she didn't realize that Olivia did know she had been there the entire time and it had only looked like she and Elliot were kissing and Olivia had only mouthed the words that Dani thought she had seen, but she didn't care what Dani had thought she saw it was all part of the plan. She knew that she had gotten rid of Dani and gotten her partner back and nothing else mattered.

But she would still have to wait awhile to go back to work, because Dani being the stubborn woman that she was, tried to stick it out a couple of more weeks. In the end Olivia had gotten her partner and her friend back and Dani had eventually left with her tail tucked between her legs like a scare dog.

Yes for the most part all was good in the world again.

A/N: This my first attempt at writing a fan fiction and I am a little nervous about posting it. I wrote this without a beta, so if it's crap please tell me. R&R I would love to know what you think.

A/N 2: I'm looking for a beta/writing partner if anyone is interested let me know.


End file.
